Bermuda
by Toriano.Flacko
Summary: Okay,so you're a superhero.You do your job again and again until there's nobody to stop anymore.Then you go to another country to stop their one rumor bad guy.You succeed.What do you do when there's nowhere else to go? GO ON VACATION, BABY! Rated T.


**Bermuda**

In the end, calling it a vacation had been both a blessing and a curse. It's like, forget the extremely long nights that they had experienced, seemingly _because_ of that. Forget the fact that the cliché of 'normal phrases are cursed' that had been used too many times with them on the wrong end. Forget the fact that certain 'problems' had been solved for the moment there.

After all, it _was_ Tokyo and they _were_ the Teen Titans. As one once said, "If this much badass came together without something like this happening, I'd be scared."

Of course, this 'one' had been a news reporter trying and failing to later on slander the heroes, so his opinion shouldn't count... yet on this occasion it does. So there.

If you haven't figured it out by now, _yes_, the Titans decided to take a little time off after kicking the Chief Inspector's butt. What? Didn't you get the Twitter explaining the situation? No... what rock have you been _hiding_ under, man?

Still, even with the various opinions surrounding the fact, they deserved it. Back home there haven't been - sorry, _are_ no villains to protect the city from that needed their intervention, besides Roswell. And once they had beaten him/it once (turned out that the morpher was scared of crosses, or any place where lines crossed each other; strange, but effective), the police department figured out how to take him/it down themselves.

That was about a month ago. About twenty-seven days since the mayor had forewarned Robin that he would be taking them off active duty to fund S.T.A.R. Labs Weapons Research (even though they weren't getting paid for anything anyway). Twenty-two days since the 'temporary' finality of it set in with him and he started thinking up ways to tell the others, not knowing that they already knew. Fifteen days since Brushogun 'invited' them to the other side of the world. And approximately a week and a half since they had arrived.

So of course, somebody was bound to get antsy. The big surprise, especially to himself, was that it wasn't Robin. No, that's where he would start.

"I'm gettin' some real fucked up vibes here, man." He couldn't help the groan as he threw his free hand over his face. "Ha, knew he was awake. Never doubt the nose again, fool."

"Beast Boy, watch your mouth. And go back to sleep, would you?"

"One or the other man, pick _one_ or the _other_."

"Fine then, go back to sleep. That should take care of both." Wrong.

"It won't 'cuz I never went there."

"That's too bad. Go to sleep _now_ then."

"Oh come on. The list of reasons why is even longer than before, so at least I have reason this time." A sigh, brief pause. Scratching.

"You've got a list? Wait, reasons why _what_ now?" Either Beast Boy was making less sense than usual or it was too early. Both were possible. Best solution when looking back on the situation? Play dead. Immediate escape routes? None.

"Why we need to keep moving, like, if not back to the states then _somewhere_. What about Paris? That was fun. And somebody's bound to unfreeze those idiots sooner or later, right?"

"There's one word to sum up your feelings, BB, and I know it very well; paranoia."

"Hey, no using my own lines against me. I mean, if that's not enough, there's the fact that this place doesn't have many real bad guys either."

_'What, Brushogun didn't count?'_ Robin was tempted to ask. Instead he said "If that was true, Cyborg wouldn't be out right now, would he?"

"One word explains it. Target-practice." The detective in Robin didn't know whether he should laugh or check his teammate for developing homicidal tendencies. In the back of his mind, he made a note to do both later. For now, though?

"That's two words."

"Prove it." He couldn't hold back a snort this time.

"See now, you could be a kind of funny guy if you just let it come naturally. When was the last time you pulled a prank on any of us, again?" He knew he was stepping on a glass floor here but maybe it would sidetrack the shapeshifter?

"That's another thing." The smirk slipped a bit as the glass cracked. _Crap_. "Back home, people always looked at me like they had no idea what I was talkin' about. Sometimes I didn't myself. Now, over here, there's so much new material to work with and I'm _ignoring_ it. And you guys are, like, settling in or something."

"Well yeah. Those Spanner Corps. guys are catching Cy up on some kind of hydraulics for his body and he's keeping sushi stands in business. Raven's got a better connection to the spirit world over here or something, so she's satisfied I think. What's not to like about the place?"

"One thing says it all, fearless leader, and it should say enough in any situation."

"I'm dying to hear this one." As a matter of fact he kind of was. Something had distracted him from who he'd "forgotten" to mention. He would keep this going as long as he could.

"Boredom. I can't do _anything_ when I'm bored. Normally there's games or some cartoons on t.v., board games, card games, _something _with you guys, but _no._ All the games have kanji for words and they all mean something else depend on how they're used (dude, so confusing!), and the cartoons? Think they'd be _awesome_...if I could understand them."

"Hey, I'm sure there's some channels that use English." A huff.

"I'm sorry, I mean channels that _matter_. Not that melodramatic 'duh' stuff. Come on, shouldn't there be at least _one_ good show up with subtitles?"

"Wow, you know what those are?" _On that note, wow, you've put a lot of thought into this. Where is this brain when you're making jokes?_

"Yeah, and I know, I know, I should just figure out the rules, how to speak the language or at least understand it, right? It's at times like there that being your girlfriend would come in handy."

"... Sorry, what?"

"Bad mental image, never mind. Okay, so if not something _that_ creepy, at least being Tamaranean, something like that."

"Just what are you trying to say here, Beast Boy?"

"I'm _saying_ that if I just had a skill like that, I could do so much! Speak the language? Please, with so many girls after me, I would _own_ it. Reason number one why I don't even leave the building now, there's too many stalkers just _waiting_ for me to come out."

"Can't you just, uh, ask a cat or something what's going on on the shows?"

"They speak Japanese too."

"... Seriously? Wow."

"And the ones I can understand are more interested in sniffing each others' butts."

"Did not need to know that one. Thanks."

"No problem... wow so tired now. Just needed to vent I guess. That's about it, nothin' y'all need to worry about... You guys can go back to your 'we' time now. Goodnight."

"What?" A snore was his only reply. He stared at the ceiling for a minute, making sure the other teen was really asleep before turning over to Starfire's waiting arms.

"How did he...?" She shrugged, humming into his neck and after a little while, he too fell asleep. It didn't matter right now, did it? No, no it didn't. It wasn't a problem, and as long as there wasn't one in the morning, things were fine the way they were.

* * *

Disclaimer: This is post-Things Change and post-Titans in Tokyo, so pretty much after everything, if you didn't get the memo up top. No, Jericho does not own the Teen Titans, nor did Tor-san, nor did Free, nor did Felix, nor did Arthur-aniki. But hey, one can hope, right? This isn't a one-shot, so... take what you want (as in, take it to mean what you want it to mean) from it until he decides to update. Operation, complete.


End file.
